Flongboo
Flongboos are a bird-like sapient species from the planet Mogaw, in the Viperius Galaxy. Physiology Flongboos grow up to 4 meters long, half of this being tail. They grow to a height of 2 meters, although some individuals are known to exceed this. The entire body, excepting the digits, of a Flongboo is covered in golden yellow feathers. This color can vary among individuals, sometimes duller or brighter or of a different hue. A few are even known to exhibit different colors entirely. Flongboos have an elongated head, which is attached to a long neck. A notable feature is their procumbent, foward projecting teeth. These teeth are designed to chew meat, but teeth for grinding and mashing are located in the back of the jaw. They are able to change the color of their sclera, depending on their mood, but despite this they have relatively poor vision. Instead of arms, Flongboos have a wingspan measuring 4 meters or more. However, they have clawed digits on the wing, similar to that of a Terran hoatzin. As they are more developed and modified, these hands are able to handle tools well. Flongboos have long, thin legs with four grappling toes. These toes are clawed like the hands. The fourth toe acts as a thumb for the foot, and so Flongboos can also handle objects with their feet (although not as well as with the hands). But the most distinguishing feature of a Flongboo is its tail. At its tip, there is a gland that contains chemicals and exudes chemical fumes. The individual is able to ignite these fumes at will, which produces flame at the tip of the tail, literally acting as a torch. The tail tip is highly flame-retardant, and so does not get burned. Many individuals have had this feature augumented. Diet At first glance, Flongboos appear carnivorous, due to their sharp front teeth. However, they are actually omnivorous, eating leaves and fruits as well as meat. Cooking of exotic dishes is held as a fine art in Flongboo society. Intelligence and Society The Flongboos are sapient, and have built a prosperous civilization in the Viperius Galaxy. Language The native Flongboo language holds over 300,000 words. As such, they required advanced translation equipment. Culture Many philosophers have stated the common goal of the Flongboos is "working together to build a grand society that will befriend the races of the universe." Education is held as a basic necessity, and young Flongboos are encouraged at an early age to study hard in a subject they wish to work in. The arts are also loved by communities. Residency In their early history Flongboos tended to dwell in hollow trees, but now they build structures mirroring these. Clothing Flongboos do not wear clothing. Temperature is usually maintained by technological units. Law Flongboos have an advanced law system, and maintain several courts of law across their territory. When crimes commited on other planets, the suspect is referred back to their home planet for trial. Technology The Flongboos have advanced technology. Spacecraft Flongboo spaceships have mass drivers and are capable of FTL. Computing They have developed their own AIs, which are most often used for automatically tending to their spaceships or providing automated services. Weaponry Flongboos are not an especially hostile race, but nonetheless have their fair share of weaponry in the event that war occurs. Most of this is bought from Paragon Weapons Systems and modified to suit their grip, but they have built their own range of sophisticated rifles. History In their early days, the Flongboos lived in hollow trees and used their torch-tails to guide their way during the night. When they developed advanced civilization on Mogaw and achieved space travel, the first race they encountered was the Banshaen. They showed the Flongboos around Viperius, and they remain close friends today. Relations with other races Banshaen The Banshaen were the first race that the Flongboos encountered. They are close allies. Salsenes As one of the major powers in Viperius, the Salsenes quickly befriended the Flongboos. Zyrothans The Flongboos and Zyrothans seem to be on good terms. Atrenids The Flongboos share knowledge with the Atrenids, and in return the Atrenids aid them in biological discoveries. Lentaa The Lentaa and Flongboos are each other's trusted allies. Aians The Flongboos do not know much of the Aians, and so the two are not conducting relations just yet. Ranaptor The Flongboos have only met the Ranaptor through their embassy on Centro, but a healthy relationship seems likely. In Fiction *Story: 66 Trivia *The name "Flongboo" and some of its anatomical details were inspired by the works of Carl Sandburg, and it is my way of honoring the author. Category:Animals Category:Sapient Beings Category:Birds Category:Omnivores Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients